Let's talk about Gabi
by BootyliciousGangsta
Summary: In a world where the wicked know no rest, Gabi (OC) will have to face his destiny, a destiny which will shake the very foundation of this world. A gang which wants to reclaim it's former glory lost in the past to infighting and unfortunate events will rampage across the world, changing the way of life on Earth.


_There are many things in the Universe that the human mind cannot comprehend, some of them are best left undisturbed for they alone could change our perspective on everything we have experienced so far as a Species, our way of life. But here we are today, on this faithful day, that we decide to break the very rule that we made to spare us the suffering of having the knowledge that everything we know is wrong. We will talk about it, or him, an object or a form of organic life. So without further due, let's talk about Gabi. Who am I? You may be wondering, well I am the voice of rationality that will guide you thru this fucked up shit. I am Morgan Freeman and this is the Beginning of the End – Let's talk about Gabi. Strap your seat belts and get ready for this story is about to take a much unexpected turn of events._

Close your eyes for a second, try to imagine the darkest, most corrupt, murderous place on the planet, times that by a hundred, and you get Gabi's city. It's hard making a living and it's harder staying alive, Gabi's got his crew backing him up. But with Mr. Tipirig, you never know what's gonna happen.

Gabi is what you may call a H-Ape, a hybrid carefully bred centuries in a lab, a specially selected mix between a Human and an Ape. Thanks to his unique genetic make-up, Gabi shares the strength of a Gorilla, the introvertism of an Orangutan, the speed of a Chimpanzee and the intelligence of a Human. He looks like a taller Chimpanzee from afar, but he has a Human face. You can tell that no mentally healthy human would hire, let alone trust Gabi, so he has joined the only business that pays him for his unique skills, Drug Manufacturing. Of course, being an introverted Human-Ape doesn't mean Gabi possess the intelligence to manufacture drugs by himself, but here's where Mr. Tipirig comes in the picture.

Mr. Tipirig looks exactly like a family man, old and successful and is a teacher at the nearby school. But nobody suspects that beneath this mask of a lawful existence exists a seasoned drug dealer. His specialty? Manufacturing Tipirig – the strongest drug that a human being can experience before dying. Although the drug is top notch quality, it's still rather obscure.

It was a dark, rainy day in the Grand city of MAGU – the Compton of Romania. Gabi was playing a ranked match on the popular MOBA Game League of Legends, flaming his teammates, especially his AD Carry – TehDorico. "_DORICO YOU SUCK FUCKING DICKS YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, LEARN TO PLAY ADC THEN GET NEW INTERNET LAGGER DAGGER SWAGGER BAGGER. I PUT MY DICK IN YOUR DEAD PEOPLE." _Dorico responded by laughing like a fucking maniac and then muting Gabi in Teamspeak and LoL. Then Gabi heard the sound of several cars parking near his house. He didn't think much of it, cars passed/parked around his house a lot during the day. Then he heard the cat, the BIG, FAT cat that started to roll around the floor, trying to escape something. He kept playing LoL tho, not minding it.

Then BOOM LIKE A MOTHAFUCKA the door blew open. Guns blazing down the stairs, a part of the house caught on fire. Gabi looked on his cameras and saw the vans of the MAGU Anti-Drug Department – MAD. The MAD agents were wearing riot gear and balaclavas and were armed with Sub-Machine Guns (MP5s and AK-74s). The MAD has been searching for the source of Tipirig for a long time, and they finally found where the one of the producers was. Gabi took out his Glock and began crawling on the floor, trying to exit thru the back windows. Then suddenly, an explosion was heard outside. Gabi glimpsed at the window and saw that a huge garbage can appeared out of nowhere, crushing several vans and unfortunate MAD agents. Unintelligible screams could be heard echoing from inside the garbage can.

Suddenly, Gabi heard footsteps near the door that led to his room. MAD special forces broke thru the door, Gabi shot the first two that entered, hitting one thru his goggles and the other in the neck. Their bodies fell and blocked the doorway. The other troops started opening fire thru the door at Gabi's location but Gabi jumped behind his couch and returned fire.

Meanwhile, you could hear gunshots outside, but not ordinary gunshots, these were from an unknown weapon. Gabi grabbed his pocket knife and cut a part of the couch. He put his hand inside and reached for a grenade that was hidden inside, pulled the pin yelling "_BITCH-ASS COPS DONT KNOW SHIT ABOUT MY NADE" _then lobbed it at the doorway. A gigantic explosion was heard, followed by the screams of the ones who were unfortunate enough to survive the explosion. Gabi smiled to himself in satisfaction and glimpsed again at the window. He saw a middle-aged man in an old, dusty and brown uniform, shooting with what looked to be an antique pistol at several MAD troopers taking cover behind the car from the entrance to the gigantic garbage can, yelling "_NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN"_.

But Gabi forgot to look at the doorway before glimpsing at the window, when unexpectedly he heard a gunshot behind him. A bullet hit his arm and he fell against the window. He quickly took his Glock and shot the soldier three times, two of the bullets hitting him in in the chest and one right in the left eye. He stumbled then fell among the debris from the earlier explosion. Most of the gunfire had died out, Gabi thought he was safe now so he started crawling around the house, thru the debris and bodies, looking for some medicine for his wounded left hand. He stumbled in the kitchen and looked thru the counters, when he heard a voice "_ROMANIAN POLICE, FREEZE OR I SHOOT", _then he opened fire full auto. Gabi jumped thru the window, dropping his glock, and started crawling on the grass. The trooper from earlier came behind him, aimed for his head and was ready to shoot, when a bullet hit him in the back of the head. He fell right next to Gabi.

The man from the garbage can was standing in the frame of the doorway, smoke still coming from the pistol's barrel. He walked towards the H-Ape and said:"_We are both in deep shit, we could help eachother." _ Gabi, with a confused look asked him _"Who are you and what the fuck is the thing outside?" "My name is Adolf Hitler, and that is a German Time Machine."_

**To be continued...**


End file.
